Never a Break
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: You can never really escape your past. You can't cover it up, nor can you change it. The only thing you can do is make your future better, and have friends who can help you with that. Accepting OCs!
1. Save Me

**Grim: Do NOT ask! I just got this idea after a movie... which is close to being my favorite.**

**Broken: That's shocking.**

**Grim: You know it was awesome!**

**Broken: Yeah. It was. Whatever, enjoy!**

**Grim: There will be something at the end for you guys!**

* * *

Azrael was never a normal boy. Being dead, very powerful, and not talking much made people stay away from him. He sighed, putting his head down.

Azrael was a snow white polar bear with a blue nose. His eyes, which were rarely seen, were fully red. Faint blood stains trailed from his eyes, down to his chin, as though he had cried blood long ago. He wore a gray hoodie with the hood up at all times, blue jeans, and black sneakers. On long adventures he would usually wear his black combat boots, claiming he always wanted to make sure his kicks would hurt extra if he got into a fight.

Other than his looks, Azrael was kind of a softy. He was kind towards children, and helped anyone in need. He usually protected the ones he considered friends, and never allowed anything to harm them. He did, of course, put himself in risk most of time, but always said someone's soul was greater than his, for he had already lived his life, and failed to protect himself.

The polar bear leaned against a building, finding himself pulling out a pack of cigarettes he had gotten from his friend. The other male never visited Happy Tree Town though, claiming he didn't understand the town. He smacked the box a few times, before opening the lid, and taking one out. He stuffed the box back into his pocket, and pulled out a lighter. Just as his lit his cigarette, someone stopped him.

"AZRAEL!" Grim's harsh voice came, making the boy snap his head towards the girl. Grim was hakka with black eyes, and red slits in them acting as pupils, and black around her eyes. She had jet black hair that reached the middle of her back, and faint scars in the corner of her mouth. She wore a blood red hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. Around her neck was a circle with an X in the middle of it. She always went crazy if someone touched it.

"What did I tell you about smoking?" she hissed, grabbing the cigarette out of his paw, and dropping it to the ground, putting it out with her boot. A sigh escaped the polar bear's lips, and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not good for me, and I have to stop." he muttered.

"Then why are you still doin it?!" she nearly screamed, reaching into his hoodie pocket, and pulling out the box of cigarettes. Azrael quietly gasped, trying to grab the box, but it was no use. Grim held them away from him.

"No," she growled, pushing him away. "I'm not giving these to you. You don't need them."

"But they're hard to get!" he whined, trying his hardest to grab the red and white box out of the hakka's paw, who only held it further away from him.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna tell Masky to stop giving them to you!" she replied, taking the cigarettes, and dumping them in a nearby lake. Azrael's face fell, as he put his head down. Grim patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," she told him, a smile on her face. "That stuff kills ya anyways."

"I'm already dead!" he snapped, slapping her hand away. Grim, easy to anger, grabbed the boy's wrist. He looked at her with almost fear.

"Look," she growled, her grip getting tighter. "I don't care who you are. I know you're stronger than me, but I'll go down fighting, and trust me, you'll get scars you'll never forget, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am." he replied. Grim smiled, releasing his wrist. It was true. Azrael was much stronger than the once strongest tree friend in Happy Tree Town, yet he didn't like hurting her. She acted like his sister or mother sometimes, trying to protect him from everyone.

The hakka soon left, and Azrael sighed. _Should I go see Masky and tell him?_ Azrael wondered, looking towards the woods. _No. He'd get mad, yell at Grim, then they would fight. I can't have them kill each other over something so stupid. I'll just tell him I finished it tonight! No harm done to anyone. Now... where should I sleep ton-_

"Azrael?" a voice called out. The polar bear looked over to see a black cat walking towards him, exiting the woods.

"Oh, hey, Jack." Azrael greeted, smiling at the other male. Jack was a black cat wearing a dark blue mask, black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. The cat, however, didn't have eyes, only black liquid dripping from the empty sockets. Surprisingly, he could still see.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "I didn't expect to see you out."

"I can't sleep tonight." he replied, crossing his arms.

"Really? Grim isn't rubbing off of ya, is she?" he chuckled. Azrael smiled, thinking of the hakka.

"No. I just got a lot on my mind." he confessed. Jack nodded, understanding. Waving goodbye, the cat walked off, disappearing into the night. Azrael stood there, not knowing where to go. He never really got a home in Happy Tree Town, never expecting to stay so long. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he should've asked Handy to build him a house.

Giving a small sigh, the polar bear laid down in a tree, looking at the stars as he drifted off to sleep.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Footsteps were heard as a vole jumped over a fallen tree. The sound of flapping wings followed closely, along with a screech from an owl. The vole screamed, tripping over a rock. She slowly sat up, tears in her eyes. Just as the sharp __talons__ were about to rip her apart, a flash of gray and white was seen, as the owl was knocked to the side, little bits of blood splattering on the girl's face. She looked at the animal with horror in her eyes. The polar bear looked at her, blood covering his body and clothes._

"_Run!" he yelled. She got up with shaky legs, and ran off, her eyes stinging with hot tears._

_**Reality**_

Tailwhip opened her eyes, the birds singing. She smiled, stretching. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her window, opened it up, and smiled at Happy Tree Town. Tailwhip was a vole with hot pink eyes, and wearing a bird necklace. Soon, a robin landed on windowsill.

"Hey there!" she greeted, gently patting its head. The bird chirped happily, closing its eyes.

"Morning, Tailwhip!" a small voice came, making both animals jump. The robin flew up, hitting the window, and making it crash down. The bird's body was crushed, blood splattering on the vole's fur and necklace. She screamed in shock, stumbling backwards. Her body shook as she watched the extra blood drip from the windowsill. She then turned to face the small, black bear in front of her.

"Savannah! Look what you did!" Tailwhip cried, pointing to the bloody windowsill. The black bear shrugged.

"Eh, the bird had it comin. Tryin to talk to you." he muttered.

"Why are you so protective of me?" she asked.

"Because you were the one who saved me after my parents were killing by that thing." he reminded her.

"I'm sure she had a good reason!"

"We were picking blueberries, and she killed them out of nowhere!"

Sighing, Tailwhip picked up Savannah, cradling him in her arms. She then put the cub down, and watched as he left her room. She then grabbed some paper towels she kept in her closet, and walked over to the windowsill. As she took a step, she let out a shriek of pain, a shard of glass slicing into her foot. She lost her balance, and fell onto the floor, more glass sticking into her body. Savannah was downstairs sadly, sleeping peacefully, blocking out the rest of the world. Tailwhip tried to crawl towards the phone, only to have the glass rip into her body more. She started to cry, wishing the pain would end.

In a matter of a few seconds, a small thud was heard. Tailwhip opened her eyes, only to see a certain polar bear standing there, looking down at her. He slowly picked her up, wiped away her tears, and got rid of any glass that was embedded in her body. He then walked over to the window, ready to leave.

"Azrael?" she called after him. The tree friend looked at her, putting a finger over his lips, telling her to be silent.

"You will be fine," he started calmly. "I'll tell Naught about you, and soon, you'll be all patched up."

"Thank you." she whispered. He jumped out the window, quickly making his way down the street.

After a few minutes, a cat with a blue pelt, and white belly, paws, tail tip, and tip of her ears walked in. She had teal eyes, and three scars over her left eye that seemed as though something had clawed her.

"Hello, Tailwhip." she started softly, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Bluepelt!" the girl replied happily, smiling back at the cat.

"I'm just gonna put some herbs on your wounds, then I'll give you some po-"

"INTRUDER!" Savannah shouted, barging through the door, and biting at Bluepelt's leg. The cat screamed in pain, trying to get the bear off of her.

"Savannah! St-" Tailwhip's cry was soon cut short as one of Bluepelt's small knives cut her vocal cords. Her eyes went wide, as she tried to cover the wound with her paws. Bluepelt finally got Savannah off of her, making the bear fly onto Tailwhip, his claw stabbing the vole in the heart. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head, as all went black.

**Broken: Where did that come from?**

**Grim: I have no idea.**

**Broken: Whatever. Here's the form for OCs! That's right! We're accepting OCs! **

******Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Clothing:**

**Eye Color:**

**Animal:**

**Fur Color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears/hates:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

******Lover: **

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Grim: Added the last part in for fun.**

**Broken: Why?**

**Grim: Because it would be nice to know their background!**

**Broken: Whatever. Also, Jack, or Eyeless Jack, belongs to MrCreepyPasta! Just wanted to add that in. Bye!**

**Grim: Peace!**


	2. Lets Have a Party!

**Grim: Hey guys! I wanted to update this over the weekend, but sadly, I couldn't. I didn't have enough time. I'm also working on another story that's not on this site, so yeah.**

**Broken: We did get more OCs! So, yay!**

**Grim: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Laughter was heard, as a few tree friends sat in the Cafe. Sitting in the building were Rainier, Quasar, Petunia, Midnight, and Mirrors.

Rainier was a six year old tabby cat, with dark gray fur,black tabby markings, and black eyes.

Quasar was a hyena, with navy blue fur, and white spots across his body. On his left hand was a black spiked bracelet. He too had black eyes.

Midnight was a black panther wearing a blue Jean jacket, white tank top, torn jeans, dog tags, and sunglasses. She had green eyes.

Mirrors too was a panther with light blue pupils and no irises. The front half of her was white, while the back half was gray.

There was a firework that exploded in the sky, followed by a few more. Everyone looked out the window to see Crackle and Song setting off fireworks.

Crackle was a dark blue cat, wearing a ripped blue t-shirt that had a firework on it, blue eyes, a scar on her right cheek, another scar on her left leg, and had her left ear, right leg, and half of her tail wrapped up. She was the only girl in town who had fireworks.

Song was Crackle's husband. He was what was known as a Canda, a mix of a panda and cat. He had white fur, black cat ears, black paw, black feet, and a black cat tail. He had black around his eyes like a panda too. He wore a white scarf with music notes on it, a white t-shirt with a large music note on it, and black jeans.

The only person who was at their house, was Sub Zero. He was a bear with icy blue fur, and white eyes. He wore a brown Eskimo jacket, brown furry boots, a red scarf covering his mouth, red mittens, and a blue snow cap. He told himself he would go out once he finished some ice sculptures for Russel and Cuddles.

A few blocks away, cleaning up an old building that was abandoned, was Mayhem October, Flaky, Flippy, Anya, Scream, Raven, and DTC. They were cleaning the building so they could throw a party for Halloween.

DTC was a black cat, wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, hiding his ears. The boy was seventeen, turning eightteen soon. His eyes were golden, and there were two guns in his pockets. The boy had a secret only two tree friends knew about, but would never tell another soul. Thing was, DTC didn't know those two knew about it.

Mayhem was a fox with all white fur, purple tipped tail, belly, paws, and ears. Her eyes were an eerie orange, with gold cat split pupils. Her hair was a dark purple that was shoulder length, and covered her left eye. She wore a dark purple shirt that showed off her shoulders with a silver star on it, black tang top underneath, black skinny jeans, purple converse, and light pale pink fingerless gloves that connect on a silver ring on her middle finger.

October was a black cat with bright orange eyes. She wore a orange long sleeve shirt with sleeves that covered her hand to where you could only see her fingers, light blue jeans, and orange converse. Her hair was long, spiky, mid back, bright orange hair with spiky bangs. She treated Flaky like an older sister.

Anya was a ghost wolf with white fur. Her eyes were black with an eerie neon purple iris, and black pupils. She wore a black strapless dress with a skirt that went to her ankles, and had a white ribbon tied into a bow around her waist. On the knot of the bow was a teal green, sharp toothed skull with black wedges. Her hair was long and teal green that went down to her mid back with bangs that covered her left eye, and bright blue horns with dark blue stripes.

Scream was a fox as well, having white with a light blue underbelly, and a long, but not really long, lime green, sky blue, orange, and light yellow striped tail and light blue ears. She wore a black tang top with a gold skull on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and gold high heeled black soled tie boots. Her hair was long white hair with lime green, sky blue, orange, and light yellow striped tips.

Raven was a cat with an all white with black ears and her tail has a black tip then it was neon red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, then it was just white. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. She also had on a rainbow striped choker with a silver bell, and dark red with black stripes sweatband. Her hair was long and straight with bangs that covered her left eye.

Getting the decorations were Risky, Spitz, Spots, Grim, Jack, Kumquat, Starla, Mea, and Splendid.

Kumquat was a squirrel with red fur, and a pea green belly. His eyes were pink on the outer edge, white in middle, and black pupils. He, for some reason unknown, liked Grim, sometimes angering Jack greatly, yet he made it unknown. The scariest part about Kumquat liking Grim, was that he was only nine years old.

Starla was a midnight blue fox, with dark brown eyes. She also wore a light blue hoodie with a blue star on the back.

Mea was a squirrel, wearing a light purple shirt with a blue star design on the side left, a dark purple skirt that up to her knees, and purple flats. There was a blue star clip in her hair and a blue star necklace. Her hair was a light purple, and it was loose, being a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were also a dark violet.

Risky was what was known as a Nepative. He had white fur, a blue left ear, a blue left paw, a blue left foot, and a blue left eye, having a red dot right by it. He had a red right ear, right right paw, red right foot, and a red right eye with a blue dot right by it. He wore a red hoodie and light blue jeans.

Spitz was a Tianlong, wearing a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and matching sneakers. He had blue eyes, and sharp blue claws, along with sharp horns.

Spots was his little sister. She was a blue green dog with light green spots, green eyes, and wore a teal sweater, blue jeans, and matching sneakers.

The clock soon turned nine at night, and the once terrible looking building was now filled with people. The building no longer looked horrible, for now it looked pretty nice, like it was always kept care of. Almost every tree friend in Happy Tree Town was inside the building, having a good time as they dance to music, ate some food, and talked to their friends.

Outside, getting some air, was Scar, Ryan, Azrael, and Masky.

Scar was a tiger with dark blue fur, and light blue stripes. He wore a tiger officer uniform, and had black eyes.

Ryan was a badger with grayish brown fur, and red eyes with white pupils. He wore a plain green military uniform. Azrael never liked Ryan really. He always wanted to rip him limb from limb at points.

Masky was a brown minx, wearing a tan jacket, light blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also wore a white mask with black around the eyes, and the lips painted black. His hair was also brown and messy. At the moment, he had his mask up a bit, exposing his mouth, as a cigarette hung from his paw, smoke coming out from his mouth.

Azrael finished the cigarette Masky had given him a few moments ago, dropping it to the ground, and smashing it with his sneaker.

"Thanks, Masky. I needed that." he spoke, smiling at the other male, who shrugged.

"Anytime. I got plenty of 'em." he replied, taking another drag of his own cigarette. Soon, Grim walked out of the building, her fur soaking wet with what smelled like gasoline.

"What happened to you?!" Masky exclaimed, looking at the hakka with wide eyes. She shrugged, trying to shake off any gas she could.

"Got into a fight with someone in the parking lot downstairs. They dumped gas on me, but didn't have enough time to light me on fire." she replied.

"Who was it?" he asked. Masky and Grim always had a close connection, both looking at each other as brother and sister.

"Don't know," she replied, pulling out a water bottle from her hoodie pocket. "Too dark. Couldn't see the little prick."

"You have water in your pocket?" Azrael asked, watching as the girl opened it. She smiled.

"Yep! I needed to put my drink some where." she replied, dumping the water on herself, getting rid of any gasoline she could. She then capped the empty bottle, and threw it away.

"how did the fight start, anyways?" Masky asked, leaning against the wall. Grim shrugged once more, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"I was trying to get something from my motorcycle, then someone jumped out of nowhere and started trying to hit me," she replied. "It's over anyways. I'm gonna go home and change. See you guys around."

"Bye." the two males spoke, waving to the hakka as she walked away. She soon stopped, turning around the face Masky.

"Do _not_ give him a cigarette, or else I'll make sure you suffer." she hissed, glaring at the masked boy, who nodded. She then continued her way home, humming a tune to herself.

"So glad I finished it before she came out." Azrael said, a smile on his face. Masky chuckled, finishing the cigarette he had. He looked up towards the woods, seeing a friend of their's.

"Hey, Hoody!" the males greeted him. Hoody was a dog wearing an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots. His tail was black, just like his mask and gloves. He had a black mask that covered his face and neck, and wore black gloves. His hood was also up. Hoody also had orange eyes, and an orange frown, both eyes and mouth being sewed onto the mask he wore.

"Hello!" he replied, waving at them.

"They're throwing a party inside if you wanna join them." Azrael told his friend. The dog thought for a moment.

"Is Grim in there?" he asked. He always liked sneaking up on the hakka and scaring her. Masky shook his head.

"No. She went home to change." he replied. Hoody sighed.

"I'll get her next time." he told himself. The three chuckled at his comment. They stood in silence for a moment, before something shocking happened.

"NINJA POKE!" Grim shouted, poking Hoody in the stomach. He grunted, holding his now aching stomach. Azrael couldn't help but laugh, along with Masky.

"NO ONE SAW IT COMING!" the hakka spoke with a smile on her face, raising her arms in the air. She laughed with her friends, as Hoody tried to get over the pain. Grim was now wearing a black t-shirt that said in red and orange letters 'I'm an asshole. So if you don't want your feelings hurt, walk away.', and light blue jeans, with her same old black combat boots.

"Why would you do that!" Hoody finally shouted, now over the pain. Grim smiled, hugging the dog.

"Because I love you!" she replied. No one saw it, but the male smiled, hugging the girl back. She soon let go, seeing Scar and Ryan.

"HUGS!" she screamed, hugging the tiger, who was tackled.

"Hey, Grim!" Scar greeted, a smile on his face. Grim helped the boy up, and looked at Ryan, a smile on her face. He just glared back at her.

"Hug?" she spoke, her voice filled with question. Ryan just crossed his arms.

"No." he growled. The hakka stood there for a moment, her face blank, before smiling.

"Hug." she spoke once more, wrapping her arms around the badger. The hug seemed to burn him, as he pushed her away, glaring daggers at her. She just smiled more. Before he could do anything, she vanished. The male sighed. He really wanted to injure Grim for that hug.

An hour passed, and the party was still going strong. Masky, Hoody, and Azrael were now inside the building, Azrael dancing with Tailwhip. Grim, Jack, Masky, and Hoody were all sitting at a table, talking to one another.

"You think Slendy will be mad that I won't come home tonight?" Grim asked, taking a sip of her drink. Hoody shook his head.

"Just tell him you were killing! He'll understand!" he told his friend. Just then, Grim's phone went off, playing The Loss by Hollywood Undead. She took her phone out of her pocket, her face turning into a horror look.

"I'm scared!" she said, a slight smile on her face. Jack looked at the caller ID. Slendy was on the top, a picture of SlenderMan before the name.

"He can't hurt you anyways. He's in the other world!" Jack told her.

"He can still yell at me." she replied, pressing 'answer' on the phone. She put the phone up to her ear, only to jolt it away.

"WHERE ARE YOU FOUR! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT TIME I WANTED YOU HOME? WHAT CAN YOU BE DOING THAT WOULD TAKE THIS LONG!" SlenderMan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I think I went deaf." Masky muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"I HEARD THAT!" the faceless man yelled. The masked boy's eyes went wide. He didn't even say it that loud.

"Slendy, we were at a party! I'm sorry! We lost track of time!" Grim confessed. With the music blasting in the background and people talking, he would known she was lying if she had said they were killing. Shockingly, on the other end of the phone, there was a sigh.

"I know. I can hear. Look, just get home now. You guys can stay there as long as you want tomorrow, but I want you home tonight." he spoke. Their faces lit up.

"So... are we in trouble?" Hoody asked. There was silence, before another sigh.

"No. Just get home." The called ended, and the four of them cheered, happy they wouldn't feel SlenderMan's wrath.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat before I go. I'll meet you guys at the portal." Jack spoke, lifting his mask a bit, and kissing Grim on the cheek. He then pulled out his scalpel, and walked into the crowd of dancing people. The hakka smiled, and stood up, Masky and Hoody doing the same thing.

"I gotta get something from my house. If you see Jeff, or BEN, tell them I'm getting something, and Jack needed something to eat." Grim spoke. The two nodded, and they all left the building.

Hoody and Masky walked into the woods, picking a tree away from the entrance of the town. Masky then put a cut in finger, found a stone, and drew a circle with an X through it. A portal opened, showing more woods. The two masked friends jumped through it, Hoody wiping away the blood on the stone. The two then walked towards the cabin, hoping they wouldn't be yelled at for leaving Grim and Jack.

Grim put her earbuds in her ears, turning on Pour Me by Hollywood Undead. She had grown a liking to that band after her friend had mentioned it to her. She grabbed her duffel bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She then stuffed her iPod in her pocket, and left her house, locking the door. She had gotten a text from Jack moments ago, saying he would meet her in the woods.

While the hakka walked down the street, she saw Kumquat.

"Hi, Grim!" the small squirrel greeted, waving at the hakka, slight blush on his face. She smiled at him.

"Hey, kiddie." she replied, patting his head. The boy caught sight of her duffel bag.

"Where ya goin?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Home." she told him, continuing her walk. Kumquat followed her.

"But, you live here!" he spoke. The hakka shrugged.

"Yes, but I also live somewhere else." she explained. This was the first he had heard of her living somewhere else. She had never thought of her other home, than the one in Happy Tree Town.

"Can I go with you?" he asked, looking at her with big eyes. She looked down at him, wondering if she should. _Slendy might get mad._ She thought.

"I promise I'll be good, and stay out of the way!" he told her. Smiling, Grim patted the boy on the head once more.

"Sure. One night couldn't hurt!" she replied. The young squirrel clapped his hands, following the hakka into the woods.

"What is Kumquat doing here?!" Jack gasped, looking at the boy, who glared at him.

"Relax dude. He's gonna stay with us for one night." she told him. The eyeless boy crossed his arms.

"Slendy's gonna kill you, then the kid, then me, then Masky and Hoody. HE'S NOT ALLOWED IN OUR WORLD!" he told the hakka, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"No matter what you say," she started, crossing her own arms. "This kid is going with us. Slendy can kick my ass if he wants. I'm not going to let this kid down, and let him sleep where he does. He deserves to be in a house for once!"

"Fine!" Jack finally spoke, shaking his head. "Just open the freaking portal!"

Smiling, Grim made a cut in her finger, and drew a circle with an X in the middle on a stone. Soon, a portal opened, showing more woods. Jack stepped through, then Kumquat, then Grim. She had just enough time to wipe away her blood, and close the portal.

The three finally arrived at the cabin, Kumquat already being talked to about trying to injure Jack. Grim opened the door, and a dog covered in blood jumped on Grim, licking her face.

"Down, Smile! Down!" she giggled, pushing the dog off of her. The dog, who seemed to smile like there was no tomorrow, obeyed orders, and got off the girl. He then walked over to Jack, licking his hand.

"Hey there boy!" the eyeless cat spoke, petting his dog. Smile looked at Kumquat, and growled. Before the squirrel could do anything, Grim tapped the dog's nose.

"No!" she spoke, looking at him. "He's staying with us tonight! Be nice."

Smile nodded, and walked inside, the three soon following.

"Haha, go go go!" a male voice came. Kumquat looked into the kitchen, seeing an all white bear, and a white wolf. The white bear was dressed in white Link clothes, and had black eyes with red pupils, and a red nose.

The wolf wore a white hoodie, black dress pants, and black boots. His hair was a greasy black, as he had black around his eyes, and a carve in smile. Balancing on his tongue, was a large kitchen knife.

"Jeff, you idiot! Knock it off before I cut your tongue out!" Grim hissed, glaring at the boy, who quickly grabbed the knife. He then looking at her, seemingly to glare at the hakka.

"I'm just trying to entertain us!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"And he was gonna beat his record!" the bear whined.

"Remember what happened the last time he did that?" Grim asked. Kumquat soon figured out what happened. The knife had fallen off of the wolf's tongue, and stabbed his foot, easily going through his boot.

"Shut up!" the wolf shouted, making the girl smile. Soon, a _very_ tall, white kitsune walked down the stairs, having no eyes, nose, or mouth.

"Hello, Grim. Jack," the man spoke, before turning his attention towards Kumquat. "Who is this?"

"Slendy, before you get mad, he's only staying here a night!" Grim spoke, fear in her voice. The kitsune crossed his arms.

"I thought I said no one was allowed here except Azrael." he said. Grim thought for a moment.

"Uh... He needed a place to go?" she replied, her voice in a question. The male looked at the young squirrel.

"Is this true?" he asked. Kumquat nodded, making him sigh. "Fine. _One_ night, then he's gone!"

"Perfect!" Shaking his head, the kitsune walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Who was that?" Kumquat asked.

"SlenderMan," Grim replied, watching the male until he was out of sight. "Come on. Lets go meet the others."

A few minutes later, Kumquat had met Masky, Hoody, Jeff, and BEN.

"You can't tell _anyone_ about us, okay?" BEN spoke, looking at the squirrel, who nodded. "Good."

"Why did you bring him here again?" Jeff asked, looking at Grim. She just looked back at him blankly.

"Shut up." she hissed. He held up his paws in defense, and sat on the couch. Kumquat yawned, and Grim picked him up, taking him upstairs. She then placed him on a bed, and kissed his forehead.

"Night, kiddie. Tomorrow, we go back to Happy Tree Town." she told him in a soothing voice. The boy blushed, and rolled onto his side. Grim smiled, and left the room quietly, going downstairs.

A few hours later, Kumquat woke up. He felt a presence in the room.

"Go to sleep~!" an eerie voice sang. He saw Jeff smiling at him evilly, the same knife he was balancing on his tongue in his hand.

"WE ARE NOT STARTING THIS!" Grim shouted, wrapping her arms around Jeff, and dragging him out of the room. Kumquat smiled, knowing the hakka would protect him, though he didn't really need it. It was just nice knowing that the most cold-hearted person in Happy Tree Town was there for him. Laying back down, Kumquat fell into a peaceful sleep, hearing Grim smacking Jeff downstairs like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Grim: I know, it sucks! I'm sorry if your OC wasn't in enough, but I needed Kumquat because I got an idea for him later on in the story!**

**Broken: We'll update whenever we can! Hopefully tomorrow. **

**Grim: SlenderMan, Masky, Hoody, Jeff, and BEN do not belong to us. Masky and Hoody belong to Marble Hornets, Jeff and BEN belong to MrCreepyPasta, and SlenderMan belong to... whoever the hell made him up.**

**Broken: BYE!**

**Grim: PEACE!**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Grim: Hey guys! We're back!**

**Broken: We were gonna update last night, but _someone_ got lazy.**

**Grim: *shrugs* I had stuff to do. And Rainier, I didn't hurt Jeff. I slapped him once.**

**Jeff: *has about a thousand slap marks on his face* **

**Grim: Or twice...**

**Jeff: Whatever. I gotta go get supplies for Slendy.**

**Grim: GET ME A BURGER WHILE YOU'RE OUT!**

**Jeff: Fine. *leaves***

**Grim: Anyways, we got three OCs! One from another author, and two from me.**

**Broken: BRO!**

**Grim: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Broken: *slapping Grim***

BEN sat on the couch, looking at YouTube videos on Grim's laptop. He typed away at the black keys, searching for more mindless videos before she left. He could visit her of course, but he didn't like going to Happy Tree Town too much. He hated nearly everyone there.

_These lies are leading me astray, it's too much for me to stay. I don't wanna live this destiny. It goes on endlessly. I see you so please stay strong. I'll sing you one last song then I'm gone_

Grim's phone went off, making BEN looking at it. It was a text from someone. He grabbed her phone, unlocked it, and put in the passcode. He now knew it was a text from Cuddles.

_'Have you seen Kumquat? Midnight said she looked everyone, and can't find him.'_

"What are you doing with my phone?" Grim's voice came, as she walked downstairs. BEN handed her phone to her.

"Text from Cuds." he told her. She grabbed her phone, and quickly replied. She then shoved her phone in her pocket and sighed.

"Did you sleep at all tonight?" BEN asked, still typing away. Grim shook her head.

"Nothing shocking," she replied, rubbing her temples. "I woke up with a migraine, then I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night."

"You should talk to Jeff 'bout that. He could help ya." he suggested, looking at the girl, who laughed.

"Remember what happened the last time I asked Jeff for help?" she hissed, looking at him.

_**Flashback**_

Grim sighed, taking two pills Jeff had given her. She washed them down with some water, and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep.

_CRACK CRACK CRACK!_

The sound of tree branches breaking made Grim shoot up in bed, only to hit her face on something metal. She quickly fell back into her bed, her paws over her face.

"DUDE! WHY!" Grim screamed, blood trickling from her nose.

"I was gonna knock you out so you could sleep." Jeff replied, resting the metal pipe on his shoulder. Growling, Grim kicked the wolf out the window, going into her bathroom.

_**Reality**_

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" BEN laughed. "Jeff texted me that night, asking me to open the door for him!"

"The door was locked?" Grim spoke, shocked.

"Yeah. Why? You feeling bad about it?" he asked. She shook her a head.

"I'm sad you let him in!" she replied. The two laughed, as Grim stood up, and left the bear's side, leaving him to her laptop.

Kumquat woke up a few hours later, Smile sleeping at the end of his feet. He smiled, and slowly got out of bed, the bloody dog waking as well. He yawned, and followed the squirrel out of the room.

"BEN, get off of my laptop." Kumquat heard Grim's voice, then a shove, then a small thud.

"Mean!" BEN hissed, picking himself up off the ground. Kumquat smiled once he saw Grim shutting down her black laptop, and closing it. She already had her duffel bag, showing she was ready to leave. Masky, Hoody, and Jack had their things too.

"Morning, Kumquat!" Masky greeted, waving to the child, who waved back.

"Ready to go?" Grim asked, turning her attention to him.

"Yep!" he replied, smiling at her. She smiled back, and left the cabin, saying goodbye to SlenderMan, BEN, Jeff, and Smile.

The five walked for a while, before arriving at a small tunnel. Jack opened the portal this time, everyone walking into the Happy Tree Town woods, as Hoody wiped the blood away, closing the portal. Without them noticing, a purple owl with gold eyes flew through it before it could close.

The clock struck four in the afternoon, as Rainier and Quasar sat in the Cafe. Rainier sipped his hot cocoa, watching as the rain poured outside.

"Do you think it'll rain on Halloween?" he asked Quasar, who shrugged, not really caring. Soon, two boys walked in, both being around fifteen or sixteen. The one on the right had blue fur, and a violet blue nose. His hair was black and spiked, and his tail seemed to be knotted up. His tail tip was also jet black, as his sclera was red, while his iris was blue. The one on the left had purple red fur, and a red nose. His hair was also spiky, but it was gray. He had a black fox tail, and black ears. His sclera was green, while his iris was yellow. He also had white wings coming from his back.

"Hello!" both boys greeted, waving at Quasar and Rainier. Quasar didn't reply, while Rainier ran up to the one with wings.

"Hi! I'm Rainier! What's that on your tail?" he asked, looking at the blue gem with blue smoke coming off of it. The boy grabbed it, and showed it to the young cat.

"It's my favorite gem!" he replied, smiling at the kit, who admired it.

"He has many more at the house." the one with the black tipped tail spoke.

"What are your names?" Rainier asked, looking at both of them.

"I'm Lant!" the one with the black tipped tail said, a smile on his face.

"And I'm Crystal!" the one with wings replied, a smile on his face as well.

"We're brothers!" the two said together at the exact same time.

"Crystal? Isn't that a girl's name?" Quasar asked, laughing. Crystal growled, the gem turning from a beautiful blue to a harsh black. The boy stormed over to the hyena, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, the other male choking.

"What was that?" Crystal hissed, an evil smile on his face. Quasar couldn't speak, nor could he breath. Before the hyena could black out, he was dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

"Crystal, do not harm him. He does not understand your ways." Lant spoke, his paw pinching the tip of Crystal's right wing. The black gem turned back to its beautiful blue, as Crystal bowed his head.

"A thousand sorrows." he spoke, looking at Quasar.

"What happened?" Rainier asked out loud, confused as to why Crystal had his little angry moment. Lant led Rainier away from Quasar and Crystal, finding an empty spot to tell him about his brother.

A few hours later, everyone was outside, waiting for Crackle to set off her fireworks. Mole had brought his 'daughter' to see the fireworks. Her name was Nix. She was a dark blue cat with lighter streaks. She wore baggy jeans with a pink plaid shirt, and a white undershirt. She also always wore a pink scarf.

Crackle finally showed up, Song by her side. They set up the fireworks, as everyone waited for them to go off. Finally, it started.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

The tree friends watched in amazement, as the different colored fireworks exploded. In the very back, covered by the shadows, was DTC. His mind was filled with thoughts and ideas, giving him a migraine. Yet, there was nothing he could do. Within his mind were plans, thoughts of the future. He growled, the pain getting to him. A few more days, and it would happen. He looked at one firework that went off, and laid down, closing his eyes.

The clock struck eleven at night, and tree friends went into an old mansion they had found. It was in the woods, but the curse of Happy Tree Town reached that far by the help of Sniffles.

Sitting in the living room, watching a movie on the flat screen, were Grim, Scar, Rainier, Kumquat, Lammy, Midnight, Starla, Nix, October, Flaky, Flippy, Mayhem, and Sub Zero. Sub Zero would've froze everything, but Grim fixed that. She had put a spell on everything he touched, making sure he couldn't freeze it. She didn't care for anyone else. She just didn't want Jack, or Rainier, or Kumquat, or Broken to get frozen. Masky, Hoody, and Azrael didn't have a problem with the boy, for they no longer got near him, fearing they would be trapped in their icy cell like they had been months ago.

In the another room, chatting away, were Giggles, Petunia, Masky, Azrael, Hoody, Lant, Crystal, Scream, Raven, Anya, Mirrors, and Mea.

"How could anyone _want_ to hang out with them? Just look! They're weird!" Giggles spoke quickly, eyeing a few tree friends. "They always wear those masks! No one _ever_ sees their face! How can they stand it?"

"This town is terrible. We should move to Oak City, or Acorn City. Somewhere that's more suited for us." Petunia said, rolling her eyes.

"What about Cuddles and Flaky?" she asked.

"They'll come with us. We can leave this town for those... things." she replied.

_BAM!_

"OW!" Petunia rubbed the back of her head, and glared at Hoody, who was looking at her behind his mask.

"Sorry. My finger slipped." he chuckled. She looked down, and saw a rubber band.

"Oh, grow up!" she hissed, grabbing the rubber band, and throwing it at them. Masky caught it.

"Growing up is an option!" Azrael spoke, a smile on his face.

"Something we didn't agree to!" Masky added, spinning the rubber band on his finger. The blue skunk turned around sharply, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah. We're moving." she growled. Giggles nodded, and took a sip of her drink.

_CRASH!_

The glass cup shattered into pieces, spilling tea all over Giggles. She screamed in shock, before glaring at the boys, only to find them laughing, along with Grim.

"GRIM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The hakka was still chuckling.

"Yes, madam?" she replied, smiling at her.

"What is your problem?" she hissed, clenching her fists. "You're so... so... IMMATURE!"

"Hmm... Indeed." she said, turning around, and walking out of the room. Giggles wanted to attack the girl, but couldn't, knowing she would easily lose.

In the living room, Starla was fighting Lammy for the remote, Kumquat sat on Grim's lap, Rainier was eating some special cookies with Risky, Scar was watching the fight, Sub Zero was thinking on going to bed after seeing this, Midnight was looking for Mole, and Mayhem was debating on whether or not she wanted to go scare someone.

"WE'RE NOT WATCHING THAT CRAPPY SHOW!" Starla shouted, her grip on the remote getting tighter.

"But, I wanna watch it!" the lamb whined, trying to pull the remote away. Lant, coming in from the outside with his brother, saw Lammy pulling the remote with all her might. Knowing Starla alright, the boy quickly got a twinkie.

"STARLA! I GOT A TWINKIE!" he shouted. Hearing this, Starla let the remote go, making Lammy fly backwards and off the couch. It's been at least a few months since she had the yummy treat. She quickly got it from the boy, and started to eat it. Grim had been talking to Kumquat, and smiled once they finished. She set him down, and stood up.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" she asked. Everyone looked at her, and almost everyone in the room raised their hand. Everyone, except Sub Zero.

"Come on, Sub! Play hide and seek with us!" October spoke, a smile on her face. The bear just shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to." he replied.

"Subby! You gotta!" Grim whined. He looked at her, glaring at her.

"Don't call me Subby!" he hissed. He didn't really like being called 'Subby'. A girl named Mary used to call him that. A girl he hated.

"I'll stop if you play!" she told him. Sighing, and knowing he would be forced to anyways, he nodded, making her cheer.

"Imma go gather other people!" she announced, running into another room. Everyone got up, and waited.

There was one last person Grim needed to get. She didn't really like the boy, but she didn't hate his guts either.

"Hey, Ryan!" Grim greeted, walking up to the badger, who glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" he hissed, wanting the girl to leave.

"Just uh... just wanted to know if you wanted to play hide and seek with us." she told him, a smile on her face. He nearly laughed. Was she serious?

"Are you kidding me?" he replied, crossing his arms. "There ain't no way I'm playing a game."

"Please?"

"No."

"...Wanna hug?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Either a hug or play the game with us!"

"Neither! Now leave me alone!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE! GIVE ME A FREAKING HUG!" The badger glared daggers at the hakka, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was something wrong with her. Something _very_ wrong.

Grim soon let go, still smiling.

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied. Grim made a 'tch' sound, and walked away, going back inside the house. Now, Ryan was alone. Just him, the moon, and the stars.

Inside, everyone who was playing was already in hiding, except for Rainier, who was it.

"I'll fine you, Kumquat! All by myself!" he said, smiling at the squirrel, who laughed.

"We'll see about that!" he replied, running off, as the kit started to count. Hanging out with Grim, and watching her moves, Kumquat had found out how to hide almost anywhere. He soon found a perfect spot, right below the stairs. He quickly went under him, and latched onto the steps underneath.

"Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Rainier's voice rang out in the quiet mansion, echoing throughout the halls. Some tree friends giggled, while others sunk further into their hiding spot. As Rainier made his way for the library, he noticed something. The window was open. That was weird. He remembered Grim had shut and locked it after Cuddles had gotten too cold. Shrugging it off, he continued to the library, positive he would find someone there. When he made it to the door, every single light in the mansion went out, some females screaming. Rainier didn't get scared though. He wasn't afraid of the dark.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

**Grim: Don't care if you don't like it! I got stuff to do and I'm tired!**

**Broken: Sorry if your OC wasn't used enough! Maybe in the next chapter?**

**Grim: Probably not! Bye!**

**Broken: Night!**


	4. Someone Help Me!

**Grim: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Broken: Yeah. We've been getting busier every day. Hopefully you guys can forgive us!**

**Grim: Well, we got a few new OCs! They'll be introduced later in the chapter.**

**Broken: Enjoy!**

* * *

Some screams were heard, along with what sounded like flapping wings. Rainier listened to the flaps, hearing them come closer. He was prepared to fight, his sharp claws showing in the night. He hid in the shadows, and waited. He looked at the light that was from the window, and soon saw an owl. The owl had purple feathers, golden eyes were black slits for pupils, and a black beak. The owl looked in his direction, and hopped over to him. The bird left the light, only its eyes being seen in the darkness. It then screeched, flying into the air, rushing towards the young kit. Rainier yelped in surprise, and was knocked backwards, three large wounds now on his shoulder. The boy brought his paw up, managing to hook the bird in the stomach. It gave another screech, and Rainier smiled in happiness, feeling the bird fall to the ground. The owl slammed into the floor, sliding into the light, with four deep cuts on its belly. The bird, however, got back up, flapping its wings once more. Rainier got into the hunting position, and leaped.

_SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_

Rainier hooked the owl in the throat, blood slipping on both Rainier paws, and the woods floor. The kit smiled, proud he had killed the owl all by himself. He went to the door, and put his paw on it, making sure to keep it on the wall.

"Mister Crystal?" Rainier spoke, hearing what sounded like claws on the hard floor. The lights turned back on, showing no soul in sight. The boy removed his paw from the wall, and looked around. There, sleeping behind the couch, was Crystal, showing he wasn't the one who was behind him. Had the winged male not heard him battling the evil owl? The kit gulped, thinking of who else it could've been that was behind him. He turned around, meeting with cold, icy blue eyes. The creature smiled, showing dagger-like teeth. The thing had black fur, with three spikes coming out of it back, that lit up with yellow light. Before Rainier could make a sound, the creature grabbed him, and vanished, leaving without making a sound, and taking the boy with him.

_**Hours Later**_

The sun started to rise, waking up Nix and Midnight. Both girls yawned, stretching. But, something was wrong. Two things actually. Nix and Midnight hid in different places. Nix had hid in the empty pantry, while Midnight hid in the basement, making sure no spiders were near. Both were at least a yard away from each, and they didn't go into any rooms. They didn't leave their spots either.

"What happened?" Midnight asked, both herself and Nix. The girl just shrugged, getting out of the bed she laid on. She left the room, finding Azrael sleeping against the wall, his back pressed against the wood as much as he could. His hood, for once, was down, showing black, spiky hair. He looked peaceful. Midnight followed Nix, making sure not to wake the sleeping polar bear. Knowing Azrael, how would react like Grim if woken up, meaning he would attack anyone in sight with no remorse.

The two girls looked around the house, finding everyone in a room, except Rainier.

"Did you find Rainier?" Midnight asked, looking at Nix, who shook her head.

"Maybe he's outside?" she suggested, looking out the window. The panther shook her head.

"I already checked the front and back yard. He's nowhere!" she replied.

"Who's nowhere?" a tired voice came. Both girls looked, only to see Quasar there. He looked at both girls confused.

"We can't find Rainier anywhere. He's not outside, or in the house!" Midnight informed him. The hyena shrugged.

"Maybe he went back to town?" he replied, going to the kitchen.

"But for what?"

"Catnip perhaps?"

_BANG!_

"Owwww!" The three looked, only to see Masky rubbing his head, a frying pan on the ground next to him. Quasar started to laugh, finding the masked man's pain funny. The minx just flipped him off, and grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Have you seen Rainier, Masky?" Midnight asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. But I found Grim punching Hoody. I think she still is." he replied, smiling behind his mask. The panther sighed. _That's not what I meant._ She thought, shaking her head.

_**Outside**_

DTC looked at the tree friends through the window, hearing their conversation. _So. _He thought, looking out into the field. _The boy's gone. Wonder what happened to 'em. Maybe... Maybe that thing came back. _

_**Last Night**_

DTC sat in a tree, looking out at the beautiful night land. But, something caught his eye. It was a creature that walked on all fours, three spikes coming out of its back. It must've seen him, because the creature started charging towards him. It slammed into the tree, knocking DTC out. He landed on a sharp rock, but got up, ignoring any pain. The creature looked at him with cold, icy blue eyes. With no second thought, he clawed the beast, hooking the side of its face. It screeched in pain, and jolted its head to the side sharply. The cat then did the same thing, hooking its neck. The creature stumbled backwards, and just as DTC swung his claw once more, the beast disappeared. The boy glared around his surroundings, seeing only nature, and nothing more.

_**Reality**_

DTC looked behind him, but something was wrong. Very wrong. The land was different. The once open land was now closed with woods, with thick grass and tree. He was confused, wondering how this could happen. He looked around, only seeing more trees and bushes.

**Rainier**

The kit finally awoke, looking at his surroundings. He was in a colorful, happy place.

"Hey! Look! He's awake!" a cheery voice spoke, followed by footsteps. The kit looked to his right, seeing a cream colored rabbit. The rabbit wore a white mask, with blue eyes and smile that looked like he was laughing. On the side of the mask, was a blue heart. He also had on a yellow bow long jacket, that was a few inches from his knees, and the sleeves reached _way_ past his paws, at least by a foot. The buttons were also pink hearts, as he also wore yellow slacks with black boots. His hair was brown and messy, just like Masky's.

"Yay! He's awake!" another cheery voice came, as a brownish gray hamster bounced into the room. The boy too had a white mask, with pink eyes and pink smile. On the side of his face, was a blue flower. He also wore an orange hoodie with the hood up, yellow gloves, light green slacks, and black boots. The strings on the hoodie had blue flowers at the end of them, as he also had a large blue flower pinned on the hood. He kinda looked like Hoody.

"Who are you two?" Rainier asked, slowly sitting up, seeing his wounds all patched.

"I'm Spring, and this is my step brother, Carnival!" the one with the hood said. Carnival, the one with the hearts, waved the kit.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. So many bright colors, and happy pictures on the wall.

"In our house!" Carnival told him, giggling a bit. "We found you outside, and took you in! Master said you would be okay!"

"Who's your master?" he asked, now curious.

"SplendorMan!" Spring answered. Rainier sat there, silent. He wanted to go home, and see Petunia or Lumpy. Where was home? How far was he from Happy Tree Town? That was his next question.

"Where's Happy Tree Town?" he asked. Both boys looked at each other, wondering where the kit meant.

"Happy Tree Town?" Spring repeated, not knowing the cursed town. Rainier nodded. Carnival left, soon returning with a map, and looking over it.

"I don't see it on the map." he spoke.

"That's because it's not on there!" Rainier said. Behind their masks, their faces fell, showing him they wouldn't be able to help. They haven't even heard of the town!

"Well, maybe we're close! We can go look! I'm sure SplendorMan wouldn't mind!" Spring said, clapping his paws together. Rainier nodded, a smile on his face. Anything to get him home. He missed Petunia, and the sweet smell of her perfume. The three boys left the house, walking through the woods.

**With the Others**

Everyone was looking for Rainier, searching in trees and bushes, and anywhere else he could hide.

"Rainier! Where are you?" Giggles called out, looking around.

"RAINIER!" Grim's voice rang out throughout the woods. She was at least a mile away, buried in the woods. Jack didn't follow her, for fear she would beat him after yelling at him to stay behind. She threatened to beat him with a large stick. Now, the eyeless cat was stuck waiting for his girlfriend to come back.

"Mister Jack!" Rainier's voice came, as he hugged the other feline. Jack, being caught off guard, fell to the ground.

"HEY!" he called to the other tree friends. "RAINIER'S BACK!"

"Rainier!" Petunia said happily, picking up the kit, and hugging him. "Ewe! Dirt!"

"Rainier!" others said happily, running towards the kit to hug him. Grim helped Jack off the ground, and then hugged the boy.

"Who are these two?" Cuddles asked, pointing to Spring and Carnival.

"These are my new friends, Spring and Carnival!" he replied, a smile on his face.

"Hello!" the two boys said, waving at the tree friends, who waved back.

"YOU TWO ARE TOO CUTE!" Grim squealed, hugging them. The two giggled, hugging the hakka back. She soon let them go. They all went back into the mansion, and went to go do whatever they wanted to.

"New friends!" Spring and Carnival said, as they saw Masky and Hoody.

"Fuck this." the other two males replied, looking at them.

As the day dragged on, the tree friends had two new citizens with them; Miku and Whiskers.

Miku was a black and white panda with light green eyes and dilated pupils. Her hair was long, black, knee length hair that was tied in the middle with a white bow, and with spiky bangs. She wore a light mint green tang top, grey jacket unzipped, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. She also had on a brown and light aqua green striped sunglasses, with dark tannish lenses, but they looked like a pair of normal glasses.

Whiskers was a light blue otter with a Harry Potterish haircut. He also had on sunglasses. The otter didn't like the Ruins, and in return, the brother and sister didn't like the otter.

"You know, Happy Tree Town would be better off without a bitch like you around!" Whiskers' voice soon came.

"Look who's talking, you sad excuse of a tree friend!" Grim's rough voice echoed throughout the hall of the mansion, way louder than the otter, as she fought the urge to smash her skull through the boy's skull. Before the otter could reply, a scalpel stuck embedded in his arm, making him yelp in pain. The small weapon was soon ripped out, showing Jack had entered the room, and heard the male. The otter held his wound, and before he could shout something, the couple disappeared, leaving Whiskers there, angry and confused.

Masky, Hoody, Azrael, Grim, Jack, Spring, and Carnival sat on the couch, everyone outside enjoying the sunny day, and playing games. Azrael had asked Spring and Carnival if they wanted to go play with the others, but they replied with 'We'd rather spend time with you guys!'. Grim had already adopted them as her little brothers.

_**Earlier**_

"You're so cute! I love you!" Grim squealed, picking up Carnival, and swinging him around. The boy giggled in delight, as he held onto the hakka. It was rare that Grim would act like this. She was usually either depressed, or a scary happy. Now, she was acting happy, like she was years ago.

"Yay! I'm loved!" the boy said though giggles.

"Grim? Are you okay?" Hoody's voice came. Grim smiled at the hooded dog.

"Yes!" she replied, setting Carnival down. "I just love his cuteness!"

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise. The hakka nodded.

"Yep! I have adopted him _and_ Spring!" she told him, saying she had adopted them as her brothers.

_**Reality**_

The hakka also talked to SplendorMan, confirming the two were with her, and not lost. Grim checked her phone, wondering what time it was. She didn't feel like interrupting their movie just to check the time. When she looked at it, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking at her.  
"I have three missed calls from Slendy." she replied.

"Are you gonna call him back?" Masky asked.

"No." she confessed after a moment of thinking.

_I just wanna say goodbye, disappear with no one knowing. I don't wanna live this lie, smiling to a world unknowing. I don't want you to try, you've done enough to keep me going. I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine for the very last time._

Grim yelped in surprise, as her ring tone for Slendy went off.

"You have to answer." Azrael mouthed to her. Taking a deep breath, she pressed 'answer'.

_Silence_

"Hello?" Grim said quietly, scared to speak.

_Silence_

Everyone shared a look of confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"GRIM!" SlenderMan's voice soon boomed, making the hakka almost drop her phone.

"Oh, fuck me!" she swore, fumbling the phone in her paws. Masky and Hoody chuckled behind their masks, making sure no one heard.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME I CALLED YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MISS MY CALLS?" he hissed.

"Because you'll yell at me like this." she replied, scared he would find a way to strangle her through the phone.

"I WOULDN'T YELL AT YOU, IF YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Are you done yelling yet, you faceless prick?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"Nothing, sir!"

"Look, just get over here! I'm going to be out for a while, and I don't trust Jeff and BEN alone."

"So... I gotta baby-sit them?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Fine."

"Spring and Carnival are still with you, correct?"

"How did you-"

"SplendorMan already told me. I just wanted to make sure they're okay."

"We're okay, SlenderMan!" the two boys said happily, forgetting all the yelling the faceless man had done.

"That's good. Now, get over here everyone. We still have to get Smile and Grinny ready."

"Yes, sir." they all replied. With that, SlenderMan hung up, and Grim put her phone away. She then went outside, and returned with Kumquat.

"Ready?" Hoody asked. The two nodded, and Masky opened the portal. There, sitting on the couch, was Jeff, BEN, and another cat. They all entered, Jack, Grim, and Kumquat looking at the cat confused.

"Guys, this is Static. He's kinda living with us." Masky spoke, pointing to the cat. He had gray fur, and wore a black mask that covered the upper right quarter of his face. His Right eye was also blood red, with a black pupil, and his left eye was white with a red X in it. The boy also had X's all over his body that varied in size.

"Hello." he spoke, waving to them, not having a care in the world. The three waved back.

"I don't like him." Hoody whispered to Grim and Jack. Before he knew it, a knife stuck in his arm.

"OW!" he shouted, looking at the cat, who was smiling. Jeff, BEN, and Masky started to chuckle at the dog in pain.

"Alright, enough hurting Hoody. Get your guys shit and lets go. I don't have all day." Grim said, wanting to go back to the mansion. The three got their things, said goodbye to SlenderMan, got Smile and Grinny, and left.

Grinny was a black cat, missing fur on the underpart of him. He also _very _sharp claws, and red eyes. Right now, he was eating some meat.

"Awe. Who's this cute little guy?" Giggles asked, picking Grinny up.

"Release me, you stupid chipmunk!" Grinny meowed, but she ignored him.

"That's Grinny. I suggest you leave him alone." Grim spoke, warning the girl. She only laughed.

"Yeah right! He wouldn't h-"

_MEOW!_

Grinny brought his claws over Giggles' face, clawing her cheek. The girl dropped the small feline, running away while screaming her lungs out.

"Told you." Grim muttered.

Hours passed by, as Raven was now grooming Grinny.

"Thank you, mortal." he purred, rubbing against her. She smiled, patting her head.

"Good boy." she said.

"Who's cat is this?" Mayhem asked, walking into the room.

"Grim's. She brought him here." she replied.

"Really? I haven't saw him!"

"Maybe he was outside, and never came in."

"Maybe." She sat by Raven, petting the cat's back, making him purr louder. "Oh yeah! Sub Zero froze Petunia!"

"Really?" Raven was surprised. Didn't Grim put a spell on the bear? Was it wearing off?

"She took it off for only Giggles, Petunia, and Disco Bear to get frozen." she told the other female, who nodded. The cat nodded.

It was now ten at night, and almost every tree friend was asleep. Jeff and BEN were downstairs playing video games, happy no one was up to bug them. In the room, in the basement, were Grim and Jack. Grim was playing music from her laptop, as they sat on the bed.

"Remember the time when I put some pills in Hoody's coffee?" Grim said, a smile on her face. Jack laughed.

"Oh yeah! Why did you do that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I either wanted him to get sick, or to see him get high. I got my second wish." she replied, still smiling.

"He kept calling you 'The Magical Pill Fairy'!" he laughed. The two started laughing at the memory of their brother.

"And remember when Masky found out you gave Hoody _his_ pills?" he asked. Grim laughed harder.

"Yeah! He chased me with his butcher knife! I'll never forget the look on his face when he slammed into that tree and his mask fell off!" she replied.

"The only time you should've tapped it, and you didn't." he said. She smiled.

"You know I'm special!" she told him, pushing him playfully. The two then sat in silence, listening to the music. Jack started thinking about them. How could two totally opposite tree friends, be such a good couple. They rarely fought, and usually always laughed at something. Though, it was usually at night, since Grim was usually happier when the sun went down.

As time passed on with silence, Jack started to wonder about Masky and how he felt about him and Grim being together. Masky had always considered the hakka as a little sister after what happened a few years ago. He never really forgave her after a stunt she pulled that night, but he knew she would've done it for Jeff, and they never really saw eye to eye... like never. But, as he thought about it, he didn't care for Masky's opinion. And maybe it was for the best.

"GUESS WHAT I'M SEEING NEXT WEEK!" Grim's loud voice came, bringing the masked cat out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. She gave him her phone, and he looked at it. There, on the phone, was an upcoming concert. It was for the band, SlipKnot. He looked at her, knowing she had loved that band for a while.

"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I'm going." she told him, a smile on her face. He shrugged, handing the phone back to her. He knew she would go to see them, even if he said no. He also didn't want anyone hitting on her, or trying to beat her up. Even though she could handle herself, he didn't want anyone trying to hurt her.

"I'll go with you!" he spoke. Her smile got bigger, as she gave him a big huge.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, making him smile.

"Grim!" Jeff's voice came, as he knocked on their door. "BEN's about to kill Carnival! Stop him!"

"DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER!" she screamed, running out of the room. Jack followed, along with Jeff. They heard a thud, and a yelp of horror. Carnival was shaking in the corner, while Grim sitting on top of BEN, her paws wrapped tightly around his throat, as a knife was a few feet away from the bear's paw. Broken walked into the room, seeing his older sister choking his step brother.

"I ain't even going to ask." he sighed, going back to his room.

"Help. Me!" BEN managed to get out, as Jeff laughed at his cries for help.

**Grim: Yeah, I know. Not many OCs were included, but I don't care. I've been bugged so much about this damn laptop, I just don't care!**

**Broken: Er... the sweet Spring and Carnival do not belong to us! They're called Happypasta like SplendorMan. We don't own those three.**

**Grim: WHO WANTS HIM?! *holds up the creature that attacked Rainier* FIRST ONE GETS HIM!**

**Broken: Bye guys!**

**Spring: See you soon!**

**Carnival: *waves***

**Broken: Grim will probably Spring and Carnival later. You all know she's crazy!**


	5. New Location

**Grim: So... busy! Whatever. I'm trying to work on another story on another site, so, that's what's happening.**

**Broken: Also! The creature that attacked Rainier goes to OnlyHalf! Congratulations buddy!**

**Grim: AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

The clock hit six thirty in the afternoon, and all the tree friends were back in Happy Tree Town. There was no sun, only dark gray clouds. There were also two new members in the town; Fall and Oktoberfest. Fall was an aardwolf, wearing an orange hoodie with the hood up, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also had on a white mask with pink eyes that were made to look made, and a pink smile that had sharp teeth painted on them, with a black skull on the cheek. Attached to his hood, was a black skull. The strings also had black skulls at the end.

Oktoberfest was an African lynx that wore a green jacket that was unzipped, and a white shirt underneath that had a broken blue heart in the middle. He also had on dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a white mask. His was like the aardwolf's mask, but in blue, and he had a broken blue heart on the cheek. His hair was also brown and very messy, just like Carnival's.

Everyone seemed happy, as they all talked about random things. DTC, however, was getting ready to leave. Just as he was about to, someone stopped him.

"Hey! DTC!" Grim called, running up to him, purple liquid dripped from her paw. The cat looked at her, flicking his tail a bit. What could she want?

"What?" he spoke, turning to face her. She stopped in front of him, and slapped her paw on his forehead. He blinked, feeling the liquid seep into his skull. He growled, and clawed at her. Before his claws made contact with her face, she vanished with a strong wind. The feline looked around, wondering where the hakka had gone. But, he didn't have time to wonder about the girl had went. He just turned his heels, and walked away.

Grim sat in a tree branch, watching DTC walk away.

"Good luck, kid." she whispered, vanishing once more.

Mirrors was fishing with Russel, both catching fish here and there. The two were having a great time, both enjoying fishing and each others company.

"Yar! Great catch, Mirrors!" Russel spoke, seeing the panther's two fish. She smiled, happy about the fishes she had caught. Sadly, they were too young to keep, and the two threw them back in the water. They then gathered their things, and left their spot. Russel held Mirrors' paw, helping her over the rocky boulders, and making the panther blush. They soon got back into town, and he released her paw, knowing she knew the town pretty well.

Russel and Mirrors went into the Cafe, both ordering a drink.

"Hello, Mirrors. Hello, Russel." Sub Zero greeted, waving to both tree friends.

"Hello, Sub Zero!" Mirrors replied, looking in the direction of the bear's voice, only missing him by a few inches. The bear then ordered something for himself, and waited.

About a mile away, Rainier was following a certain hakka.

"Miss Grim?" he started, looking up at the girl, who smiled down at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going around. Flippy, Flaky, October, and I agreed on taking the town on a trip." she replied, heading for the Cafe.

"Where are we going?" he asked, now a bit excited.

"It's a surprise." she told him, gently tapping his nose with her claw. She then walked into the Cafe, Rainier still next to her. Inside, was Sub Zero, Russel, Mirrors, Quasar, Kumquat, Jeff, Static, BEN, Scream, Raven, Anya, Scar, Ryan, and Mime.

"Everyone," Grim started, a smile on her face. "Pack your things! Happy Tree Town is going on a trip!"

"Whoa! A trip!" BEN said, smiling as well. Grim nodded.

"Where are we going?" Quasar asked, looking at the hakka.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." she replied, leaving the Cafe. After everyone was done in there, they got their things, and left, going home to pack.

_**9:45 P.M.**_

Everyone tree friend in Happy Tree Town were on three busses. In the first bus was BEN, Jeff, Masky, Hoody, Static, Jack, Kumquat, Flippy, Flaky, October, Scream, Anya, Mayhem, Raven, Spitz, Spots, Miku, Fall, Oktoberfest, Mea, Starla, Spring, Carnival, and Risky. BEN and Jeff were seeing who could hold their breath the longest, finding nothing else to do.

Masky watched as Hoody and Static messed with each other. Hoody didn't like Static at all. Even if SlenderMan told him to be nice to the feline, he always hated the other male.

Jack and was listening to music, the cat having his eyes closed, as Kumquat glared at the feline with pure hate.

Flippy, Flaky, and October were watching a movie on a laptop. The movie was Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. Flaky didn't like the cannibals.

Scream, Mayhem, and Anya were doing different things. Scream was listening to her iPod, Mayhem was sleeping, and Anya was reading a book.

Raven was actually eating a poptart. She didn't eat anything before she left her house, being caught up on a TV show, and not realizing the time.

Spitz was itching his stomach like there was no tomorrow. Without realizing, his sharp claws started cutting his skin, blood trickling out of his wounds.

Spots was looking out the window, watching as the beautiful land passed her quickly.

Miku was sitting by a window, eating a piece of bamboo that she had packed for a snack.

Fall and Oktoberfest were talking to each other, both planning out what they were going to do. Fall suggested trying to prank Jack, but Oktoberfest quickly declined to it, fearing the feline and his scalpel.

Mea was reading a book, while Starla was munching on a twinkie, enjoying her squishy goodness.

Spring and Carnival were drawing pictures in a book Grim had giving them. The two were happy they had an older sister like Grim, knowing she would always protect and love them.

Risky, who was at the very back of the bus, was chewing on some gum, enjoying the trip. He loved going on trips, happy to explore lands he had never been to.

Lumpy, who was driving the bus, skidded the vehicle to a stop, launching Risky out of his seat. He soon stopped tumbling, landing in the middle of the isle. Every looked at the nepative, wondering how he would react.

"Can we do that again?" he laughed, putting his paws in the air. Grim chuckled, getting out of her seat, and helping the boy up.

"You're insane, Risk." she said, smiling at him.

"BEING INSANE IS FUN!" he replied, going back to his seat, Grim doing the same thing.

"Why did you stop, Lumpy?" Masky asked, irritated at the moose.

"Because there was a turtle in the road." replied the moose, who smiled back at the minx. The masked tree friend had to fight a strong urge not to go up there, and bash his skull through the window. Instead, he went back to watching Hoody and Static fight.

In the second bus, was Quasar, Rainier, Petunia, Mirrors, Russel, Sub Zero, Scar, Ryan, Whiskers, and March.

Quasar was reading a space book, learning about the starts, planets, and black holes. The pictures were interesting too.

Petunia was relaxing, Rainier laying on her lap as he slowly fell asleep.

Mirrors was listening to Russel tell about his many adventures on the sea, also learning about what laid beneath the surface.

Sub Zero was in the back, making a small sculpture of a dragon. Very hard, but it passed the time.

Scar too was asleep, while Ryan was daydreaming of new people he could kill, and how he would do it.

Whiskers was watching a movie, finding nothing to do on the bus. The movie was actually entertaining, passing the time for him.

March was also a new tree friend, showing up just before they left. He was part cat, part peacock. He had silky blue green feathers, cat ears and paws, blue eyes, a green nose, blond hair that was kinda spiky, and a peacock tail. He wore a teal hoodie that showed half of his stomach, blue shorts, and teal boots. He also had a blue green Swiss army knife. Right now, though, he was listening to his iPod, tapping his foot quietly on the ground.

The last bus contained the other tree friends, who were all partying, angering the anteater that was driving. _Why couldn't I drive with a normal bus?_ He wondered to himself angrily.

A few hours later, the three busses stopped in a driveway at a large house.

"TOP FLOOR!" BEN shouted, grabbing his things, and going up to the door. Everyone chuckled, grabbing their things as well, and following the white bear.

"Come on, March. Get your things and lets go!" Grim spoke, slapping the boy on his back. He let out a squeak of surprise, and smiled at the hakka, as he grabbed his teal duffel bag.

"I'm coming, Grim." he replied, following her into the house.

It was now ten at night, and everyone was relaxing. Everyone, except Grim. She was looking through her bags over and over and over again.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked, walking into their room.

"I can't find my book." she replied, looking at him. "I need my book bro."

"Well, Nightmare or Senshi aren't in Happy Tree Town, so they won't take your [Venom Drive]." he told her.

"Yeah. What if they know I left, and they break into my house, and steal it?" she said, grabbing the keys to her uncle's truck. She usually took her motorcycle, but because it was having problems, she decided to leave it at home, so she decided to take her uncle's truck that he gave to her.

"So, you're going back?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." she replied, leaving the room.

"Then at least let me go with you!" he spoke, following her.

"Fine!" she sighed, stopping in the living room.

"Jeff, BEN, Rainier, Kumquat, and Starla. You're coming with us!" she said. The five looked at her, but said nothing, just following her.

"Be safe!" March called after them, watching as they left.

Everyone piled in the truck, all of them fitting. Although, Jeff and BEN sat in the trunk, which was also in view of everyone up front.

"So..." Jeff started, playing with his knife. "How long is this going to take?"

"Don't know. A day? A few hours?" Grim replied, driving down the road.

**Grim: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ONCE MORE! MARCH IS A NEW OC AND BELONGS TO US! GOODNIGHT! *falls asleep***

**Broken: Well... this is what happens when Grim watches movies. **

**March: Goodbye everyone! Have a nice rest of the day or night! **


End file.
